Meeting Up with Tony Stark (Prologue)
Carefully placed the Dark Energon fragment into a steel case, double-locked, Kiva thought of an idea to get more info they need. Ratchet: Are you sure it is locked up good? Clank: Yes. It is heavily-protected. Ratchet: Good. We're going to need a location, so we can get much more info than what we know of it. Clank: But the question is where? Ratchet: Hmm... Kiva: Hey, how about Stark Industries? Ratchet: Don't tell me we have to enter another computer system, do we? Kiva: *laughs* No, it's okay. From what I hear, Tony Stark has developed weapons for his company. He even have some useful information that we need as well. Ratchet: ..Alright. What do you think we should do? Kiva: Actually, I should be asking you that. Ratchet: Why me? It's your mission. Kiva: I know, but I didn't mean.. What do you think of Earth? Ratchet: Well, it is nice to look around. I honestly don't know where to start. Kiva: Why not? We did save Middle-Earth and a few places here. Ratchet: True. Clank: This Dark Energon seems to be the only mystery we had, with no lead. Ratchet: Great... Kiva: Guys? I am trying to tell you, we need to visit Stark Industries. Clank: At this rate, there's no point of ignoring Kiva. She's quite stubborn on things. Ratchet: How do you mean? Clank: A news report mentioned that Tony Stark is about to receive a reward in Las Vegas, Nevada. Kiva: Really? That's so cool! Ratchet: So, wait.. If we go to Las Vegas, we might have a chance to talk to him. Kiva: Yeah, but from the way he is now, I doubt he can help us. He's too careless. Ratchet: Why do you say that, Kiva? Kiva: Well, umm... It's best to see for ourselves. Ratchet: Let's see.. If I were Tony Stark, where would I be? Clank: Caesar's Palace. Ratchet: Huh? Now I'm really confused.. Kiva: There are tons of hotels and casinos in Las Vegas. Caesar's Palace is one of them. Ratchet: Oh.. Kiva: If we go there now, we might be able to catch him. Ratchet: Let's go. - The group get inside Aphelion and blast off to Las Vegas. During the trip, Ratchet might have a lot more questions than he can ask. Ratchet: Which way is it to Las Vegas? Clank: Try moving west. Kiva: Clank's right. I'll send the coordinates to you. Ratchet: Is that the reason why we came here? To destroy the fragment of Dark Energon before someone else can use it? Kiva: All I can say is that there is more to it. Clank: We should focus on finding Tony Stark. Ratchet: Alright. Clank: I still don't like the idea of chasing after the CEO of Stark Industries.. Kiva: I know, but we don't have much choice. Ratchet: For what you say is true, that Stark is careless, he needs to open his eyes and pays attention. Once he does, that's where we swoop in. Clank: Thanks for letting us know about Tachyon's return, Kiva. What do you think that will be our assault strategy? Kiva: You're welcome, Clank. I knew you guys are familiar with Tachyon. Anyway, just the three of us won't be enough to take him down. My boss suggests that we need an army strong enough to withstand him. Ratchet: To be fair, we didn't came here to start a war with helpless citizens caught in the crossfire. Kiva: Whoa, easy! I didn't say there are going to be casualties. I'm just saying that we need a leader to form a resistance or some kind. Clank: Why not you, Kiva? Kiva: Well... Leadership is not my thing. He insisted that Ratchet will be the leader. Ratchet: Why me? Kiva: Because you went into wars with Dr. Nefarious and Tachyon before. Ratchet: I can't be a leader, Kiva. I barely know this galaxy. Earth even. Kiva: Then why would--? Oh.. That's right.. This is your first time here. There, I got the coordinates for you. - Clank takes the coordinates from Kiva and downloaded it into Aphelion. Aphelion: Uploading coordinates now. Ratchet: You know.. I'm starting to think that there's more heroes than the ones we met so far. Even this "Time Lord" Larxene mentioned. What exactly does that mean? Kiva: I think she is referring to this person called "The Doctor". He is an intergalactic adventurer like you and Ratchet. Except..well..he had rough journeys sometimes. Ratchet: Right. Aphelion, are we close to Caesar's Palace? Aphelion: I have found the location based on the name. We should be in Las Vegas before sunset. Kiva: That's great! Ratchet: So, what's the plan once we get there? Clank: We locate Tony Stark and try to talk to him. Ratchet: Come to it, I don't think we're invited to the ceremony.. Kiva: Oh... Clank: How are we supposed to get in??? Kiva: (I wonder...) Maybe these can help? Clank: Can I see? - Kiva handed over the small papers and Clank was shocked to find... Clank: Those are the VIP passes to the celebration! Ratchet: Where do you find these? Kiva: Well, I spotted them back at ENCOM. Sam Flynn said that this is a reward after saving Space Paranoids. Ratchet: That was nice of him. Clank: With these passes, I believe we are set to find Tony Stark. Kiva: Yeah, that's right. - Upon landing on the rooftop above Caesar's Palace, the group went inside the building and looked around until they are spotted by Tony's friend. ???: Excuse me? Are you three here for the ceremony? Kiva: Yeah, we are. ???: Can I see your passes? Kiva: Sure, here. - Kiva handed the passes to Rhodes and, in turn, nodded. ???: Well, okay. I'll allow you three entering the ceremony. What are your names? Kiva: I'm Kiva. Clank: I'm Clank. This is Ratchet. Ratchet: How do you do, sir? ???: Alright. Lieutenant James Rhodes. Wish he is here right now. Clank: You mean Tony Stark? James: Yeah. You know him? Ratchet: Well, Kiva mentioned the company he had. James: Referring to Stark Industries, huh? I see.. Don't expect a grand tour there. Kiva: Actually, we came to see Tony Stark. James: Tell you what, come with me. - The group followed Rhodes to the presentation as the intro starts. Category:Scenes - Specials